The present invention is related to a semiconductor device, a method for manufacturing the semiconductor device, and an electronic device that includes the semiconductor device.
In a process for manufacturing a semiconductor device, such as a memory device, a dielectric layer may be formed for insulating conductive elements, such as gate electrodes. For optimizing one or more properties of the dielectric layer, an annealing process may be performed. Nevertheless, the high temperature of the annealing process may negatively affect some elements, such as metal silicide elements, that have been formed before the annealing process. As a result, the quality of the semiconductor device may be unsatisfactory.